Zinrico
Zinrico (pronounced zin-REE-koh) is a state in the nation of Dragoonasag. It became a state in the year 1841, and is one of the Line States, as well as a Dragwestern state. Some people consider it to be a Drageastern state because the way of life there is more fast-paced (like in the Drageast) than the other Dragwestern states. Since Zinrico is west of the Daniel Notalk Line, it is geographically a Dragwestern state. Geography Zinrico is bordered by Carlana to the south, Salviana to the southeast, Abercame to the east and north, Avalia to the north, and Chaumar to the west. Western Zinrico is mountainous and contains John Zonapath Mountain and such mountain chains as the Angossase Mountains. Central Zinrico lies on rolling hills and valleys. Eastern Zinrico lies on mostly flat land. The Long River begins in southeast Zinrico. Urban areas , Zinrico's largest city ]] , the state's capital and second largest city ]] Zinrico has two "urban areas". They are Aikenville, the state's largest city, and the capital city, Zinrico City. Climate Zinrico has warm to hot summers and cool to cold winters. The average January temperature is 29 degrees and the average July temperature is 90 degrees. The lowest recorded temperature in Zinrico was -4 degrees near Lattrick on January 14, 1964. The highest recorded temperature in Zinrico was 114 degrees in Mangden on July 28, 1984. Etymology The name Zinrico is derived from the name of the Ziinarikou Parkufo tribe. The name Ziinarikou means "people of the hills and valleys". When English-speaking explorers came to the area in the 1800s, the name Ziinarikou evolved into Zinrico. History The Zinrico area was inhabited by the Ziinarikou, a tribe of Parkufos, before English-speaking settlers arrived. The first English-speaking settler to see the area, Kyle Brimmer, arrived in 1800 at the location where Aikenville now sits. In 1804, the then-young nation of Dragoonasag gained the Zinrico area and in 1807, the Zinrico Territory was created. In 1810, war heroes William Lupack and Joseph Ducatan founded the community that would later become Zinrico City and the capital of the state of Zinrico. Two cities in Zinrico would later be named after them. The War of Zinrico, which was fought among Dragoonasag and the Boukh'ou Parkufos, began in 1824. The Ziinarikou joined the Dragoonasag forces in the war. In 1826, General Paul Joag Shaper and the Dragoonasag forces built Fort Elnard in northern Zinrico Territory, in what is now Shaper County. In 1829, the war ended when the Boukh'ou surrendered. General Shaper became a war hero. In 1831, the area now known as the states of Avalia and Abercame became part of the Zinrico Territory. In 1839, when Chaumar became a state, the Zinrico Territory lost land to the new state. Two years later, Zinrico became a state on August 7, 1841. In 1846, Avalia and Abercame both became states, and Zinrico lost land to those states. In 1850, construction on the First Zinrico Government House began. In 1854, the First Zinrico Government House was completed. It was later demolished in 1869. In 1857, then-governor Joseph Pitzinz planned for construction crews to begin building a dam on the Airhopana River. The dam was never built. Construction on the Second Zinrico Government House began in 1872. In 1861, the Zinrico Railroad Company began building a railroad across Zinrico. The railroad was finished in 1874. In 1901, Patrick County split from Sameson County. In 1910, the longest-serving Zinrico governor was elected, and big celebrations were held in Zinrico City and Aikenville. In 1924, construction of two Dragoonasag national routes began in Zinrico; those were Dragoonasag National Routes 205 and 82. In the 1930s, the Zinrico State Route System was established. In 1947, State Route 71 was designated "Fatjohn Dollouve Highway", after the war general. In the 1960s, new skyscrapers were built in both Zinrico City and Aikenville. In the 1970s, Zinrico's state constitution was updated. Also, in the 1970s, the construction on the Third Zinrico Government House began. This Government House, which is the current Government House, was completed in 1981. In 1994, construction crews planned to build a freeway (Dragoonasag Interstate Route 52) connecting Aikenville with Lohana City, Lohana. The freeway was never built. In 2003, then-governor Tommy Brantz, Jr. banned smoking inside commercial vehicles. Government ]] The governor of Zinrico is currently Caleb H. Dortch, who was sworn in as governor on January 7, 2015, succeeding Jordson Caines Butler, Jr.. The Zinrico State Legislature has two chambers, the Zinrico State House of Representatives and the Zinrico State Senate. The Zinrico Supreme Court is the highest state court. Demographics Zinrico's population during the last census was 14,026,007, and 71% of the population was Caucasian. Parkufos made up about 6% of the population. Hispanics made up about 14% of the population, and about 9% was of African heritage. Transportation The state of Zinrico is served by roads, railroads, and airlines. Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 serves as the state's major east-west freeway. Dragoonasag Interstate Route 792 links Zinrico's two largest cities. Dragoonasag National Routes 205 and 72 serve as the state's major north-south and east-west Dragoonasag National routes. The Aikenville International Airport and the Zinrico City International Airport are the busiest airports in the state. The Aikenville-Lohana City Railroad built a track from Aikenville to Lohana City in 1993. Future plans exist for a freeway connecting Aikenville with Lohana City. Sports Professional sports Zinrico currently has no professional sports teams, but the state was home to the Zinrico Speed Balls from 1939 to 1956, when the team relocated to neighboring Carlana and became the Carlana Speed Balls. A future pro sports team will be the Aikenville Weapons, which will be formed when Manfriez Stadium is completed in 2013. College sports Zinrico has about three well-known college sports teams, the Zinrico Thunder, the Zinrico State Angry Cats, and the Aikenville Tornadoes. The current head coaches of each team are, respectively, Thurgood Hammondson, Derek Montgomery, and Richard Razeye Brantz. Military installations ]] Zinrico is home to the Fort Apjack military installation, which was home to the headquarters of the Zinrico Army that fought with Fatjohn Dollouve and his soldiers in the Battle of the Peregos. The state was home to Fort Cussetts, which was closed in 1974. Famous Zinricans * Guy Seroun, a Dragoonish cartoonist and producer notable for creating the animated TV series Trips to Forget. * John Forter, politician. Category: Dragoonasag Category: Dragoonasag states * Category:Dragwestern states